outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One
Season One of the Outlander television adaptation began filming in Scotland in the fall of 2013 and premiered on August 9, 2014.Starz Confirms ‘Outlander’ Series Pickup – Deadline.com, June 25, 2013Starz Sets Premiere Date For ‘Outlander’, Releases Key Art – Deadline.com, May 8, 2014 The first season has 16 episodes, each an hour long, and covers the first book in the series.@TallShipProds tweet The first half of the season aired in summer 2014 (August 9 – September 27), while the remaining eight episodes aired in spring 2015 (April 4 – May 30) starting with The Reckoning. Filming officially commenced on October 7, 2013Diana's Facebook post, Ron Moore's Twitter post, Outlander STARZ Twitter post and wrapped on September 24, 2014.Sam Heughan Twitter – 24 September 2014 Season Synopsis |-|Part I= |-|Part II= As the season continues, Claire and Jamie's relationship is tested and Claire must reconcile her modern mindset with this 18th century world. Ruthless redcoats, volatile clan politics, and a brutal witch trial force Jamie and Claire to escape to a new home. Just when their life as a married couple begins to take shape, Jamie is once again drawn into Captain Randall's darkness. Ultimately, Claire discovers there is a fate worse than death as she struggles to save Jamie's heart, as well as his soul.STARZ Originals: Outlander Cast |-|Series Regulars = *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall (16/16) *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser (15/16) *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall (10/16) / Black Jack Randall (8/16) *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser (13/16) *Stephen Walters as Angus (13/16) *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie (13/16) *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie (12/16) * as Ned Gowan (7/16) *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie (5/16) *Lotte Verbeek as Geillis Duncan (5/16) |-|Recurring Cast= *Finn Den Hertog as Willie (8/16) *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie (6/16) *James Fleet as Reverend Reginald Wakefield (5/16) *Aislín McGuckin as Letitia MacKenzie (5/16) *Annette Badland as Mrs. FitzGibbons (5/16) *Laura Donnelly as Jenny Murray (4/16) *Steven Cree as Ian Murray (3/16) *Roddy Gilkison as Hamish MacKenzie (3/16) *Tracey Wilkinson as Mrs. Graham (3/16) *Liam Carney as Old Alec (3/16) |-|Guest Stars= *Tom Brittney as Lieutenant Jeremy Foster (2/16) *Tim McInnerny as Father Bain (2/16) *Andrew Whipp as Brian Fraser (2/16) *John Sessions as Arthur Duncan (2/16) *Diana Gabaldon as Iona MacTavish (1/16) *Valerie Edmond as Donalda Gilchrist (1/16) *John Heffernan as Brigadier General Lord Thomas (1/16) *Gillebride MacMillan as Gwyllyn the Bard (1/16) *Simon Meacock as Hugh Munro (1/16) Episodes Trivia *In the books, Claire goes through the stones on May 1, 1945, during the festival of Beltane. In the show, she goes through on November 1, 1945, during the festival of Samhain. This change was made to accommodate the filming schedule – filming began in October, so rather than try to make the Scottish autumn look like the Scottish spring, the timeline was adjusted. *Jamie is 22 years old, while Claire has just turned 27. *In episode 16, Claire tells Father Anselm that she went through the stones eight months ago. Since Claire traveled to the past on November 1, this places the show's timeline at about June 1744. *Outlander earned three nominations for the 2016 :Golden Globe Awards – Official site **Outlander for Best Television Series - Drama **Caitriona Balfe for Best Performance by an Actress In A Television Series - Drama **Tobias Menzies for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television Multimedia Videos |-|Trailers= Outlander You Are My Home Now Trailer STARZ Outlander Jamie - The Story Continues STARZ File:Outlander Love Forces a Person to Choose Outlander - 4 Droughtlander- Trailer Sneak Peek - STARZ Outlander - In Production Now - STARZ Outlander - A Glimpse Ahead - STARZ Outlander Official Trailer STARZ|Official Trailer Outlander Season Preview STARZ Outlander First Look Trailer|First Look Trailer Outlander First Look -- Alternate Ending|First Look Trailer - Alternate Ending Outlander Tease|Teaser Trailer STARZ Originals Lose Yourself|STARZ Sizzle Reel with Outlander clips Outlander Journey Trailer STARZ|What if your future was your past? |-|Behind the Scenes= Outlander Fierce Females STARZ Outlander A Day in the Life of Cait STARZ Outlander - The Many Scottish Accents - STARZ Outlander - Hamish's Wee Wardrobe - STARZ Outlander - Mrs. Fitz's Kitchen - STARZ Outlander Dressing Outlander STARZ Outlander Scotland STARZ Outlander New Series|"New Series" video with clips, behind the scenes, cast and crew Outlander Book to Series STARZ|What made Ronald D. Moore want to bring this series to life? Learn more about Outlander's journey from best-selling book to anticipated television series. |-|Character Videos= Outlander Claire STARZ|Swept back in time to 1740s Scotland, Claire is forced into an unknown world where her life, and her heart, threaten to be torn apart. Outlander Jamie STARZ|Armed with sheer grit and enduring strength, Jamie is a young Scottish man with a complicated past. Outlander Black Jack Randall STARZ|Black Jack Randall is a Captain in the English Army, and Frank’s direct ancestor. He’s also capable of monstrous acts and finds joy in the torment of others. Outlander Geillis Duncan STARZ|A good friend to Claire, Geillis’ knowledge of herbs and plants cause many to believe she is a witch. Outlander Highlanders STARZ|Loyal, fierce, and spirited. Get a taste of Outlander's Highlanders. |-|DVD/Blu-ray Extras= OUTLANDER Deleted Scene - "Geillis Confronts Jamie" OUTLANDER Season One, Volume One Blu-ray GAG REEL OUTLANDER Special Features Clip - Diana Gabaldon's First Visit to the Set OUTLANDER Extended Episode Clip - "The Reckoning" Outlander Season One Volume One Special Fetures Clip "Edged Weapons" Outlander - Blu-ray Special Features Clip "Looking For A Time and Place" Outlander - You Feel Like You're In A Castle Stills Jamie-still-1x01-1.jpg Black-Jack-Randall-still.jpg Geillis-Duncan-still.jpg Claire-and-Frank-still.jpg Claire-at-Leoch-still.jpg Jamie-BJR-flogging-still.jpg Claire-reading-20th-century-still.jpg Sam+Heughan+as+Jamie+Fraser+in+the+STARZ+Original+Series+OUTLAND.jpg Outlander_Marquee2_1440x651.jpg Outlander_Marquee3_1440x651.jpg Castle-Leoch-1940s.jpg Claire-Colum-Dougal-1.jpg Character Portraits Outlander_Cast_Claire_420x560.jpg|Claire Randall Outlander_Cast_Jamie_420x560_v2.jpg|Jamie Fraser Outlander_Cast_Jonathan_420x560.jpg|Black Jack Randall Outlander_Cast_Frank_420x560.jpg|Frank Randall Outlander_Cast_Colum_420x560.jpg|Colum MacKenzie Outlander_Cast_Dougal_420x560_v2.jpg|Dougal MacKenzie Outlander_Cast_Geillis_420x560.jpg|Geillis Duncan Outlander_Cast_Murtagh_420x560_v2.jpg|Murtagh Fraser Behind the Scenes S1_BTS_01.jpg Concept art 01.jpg Concept art 02.jpg Concept art 03.jpg Concept art 04.jpg Concept art 05.jpg Concept art 06.jpg S1_model_-_Claires_room.jpg S1_model_-_crofters_cottage.jpg S1_model_-_Leoch_great_hall.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-1.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-2.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-3.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-4.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-5.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-6.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-7.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-8.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-9.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-10.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-11.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-12.jpg References See also Category:Seasons Category:Television series